


Talking 'bout Tattoos

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Reddit Prompts [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Hana wants a tattoo, and Fareeha does her best to convince her otherwise. Angela wants to play dominoes. Pharmercy Reddit prompt.





	Talking 'bout Tattoos

“I want a tattoo!” Both Fareeha and Angela looked up from the kitchen table, unexpected surprise on their faces. Hana stood in the entryway, hands on her hips, wearing a shirt longer than her shorts. She looked like she had just gotten out of bed. 

“You what now?” Fareeha spoke up, her hand frozen above the game of dominoes. 

“I said I want a tattoo!” Hana stamped her foot, pouting as Fareeha and Angela made eye contact.

“What makes you say that, all of a sudden?” Angela turned in her chair, hoping to settle things fast so she could get back to the game. She twiddled her last remaining piece between her fingers. “You’ve never talked about it before.” 

“Both grandma and mom have tattoos! I want one, too!” 

Angela clicked her teeth. “Alright. Don’t see why not. Did you have any ideas?” 

“Facial tattoos!” Hana bounced, her eyes bright at her mother’s approval. “Like the ones mom and grandma have! Except pink!” 

“Wha- You’re just gonna let her?!” Fareeha was a bit more adamant as she stood up, crossing her arms as she entered strict parent mode. “You’re too young for that. I won’t allow it.” 

“What the fuck, why not?” Hana’s grin disappeared completely, replaced with the previous scowl as she demanded answers.

“Yeah, why not? C’mon, let’s get back to the game, I’ve almost won.” Angela tapped her piece against the table, impatient. Fareeha took a moment to compose a 12-part powerpoint in her head, refusing to let her daughter make a poor life decision. Honestly, she was a bit disappointed that Angela wasn’t putting up more of a protest. 

“B-because that’s a permanent decision! There’s a lot of discrimination in the workplace towards people with tattoos. Not to mention your face!” 

“....But you have a tattoo on your face.” Hana jabbed a finger forward, her expression full of indignation. “And you have a job.” 

“That’s different. Your grandmother and I both served in the military. Things are a bit different there.” 

“Well fuck me, maybe I’ll just go join the army then!” 

“Sweetheartttttt….C’monnnnn…” Angela whined as she stretched out across the table, slapping her hands against the wooden surface. Antiques Roadshow was going to be on soon, and she wasn’t about to miss it for a game of dominoes. 

“I..We..Don’t want..Look, don’t you already have your gaming celebrity stuff? Don’t forget you need to get your education, too.” Fareeha tsked, not wanting to tell her daughter the fears of war. Hana rolled her eyes. Fareeha had permitted Hana to pursue her promising internet career, especially after she saw the vast amount of funds Hana was willing to throw around like spare change. Not quite on Angela’s level of income, but there was a reason her computer was the only one of its kind. Either way, Fareeha was making damn sure Hana had her education in check. They were already looking at future colleges, after all. Minnesota, Oregon. Only the best for her darling little bird. 

“Maybe I’ll do gaming celebrity stuff in the military. Stream vlogs. Sky’s the limit.” Hana refused to back down, taunting her mother with possible life plans. 

“You’re not going into the military and you’re not getting a tattoo. You can wait until you’re 18.” 

“Hmph.” Hana puffed her cheeks, running out of things to say. It appeared Fareeha was on the brink of victory, much like Angela was on the brink of insanity if they didn’t get back to the damn game of dominoes. Hana’s eyes flickered, a smug smile returning to her face as she cocked her head. “Wait. What did your mother say when you got your tattoo?” Fareeha froze, unsure how to respond now that her child had brought up the one thing Fareeha wished she hadn’t. 

“That’s a different story, Hana, I was older than 17 when I got it.” Fareeha cooly leaned against the table, trying to appear like the conversation had already ended. 

“Yeah, but grandma probably wasn’t too happy about that, was she?” There was some light condescending in her voice, the pro gamer taking the offensive and liking it. “What did she say?”

“She,” Fareeha closed her eyes, taking a breath before continuing. “She didn’t know I got it until months after.” 

“Oh, okay. So I’ll just wait until I move out and get them. Without telling you. In a year or two.” Hana turned and skipped upstairs, humming, because even without getting what she wanted, making her mother emotionally conflicted was just as fun. What an ingrate. Fareeha let out a defeated groan as she sat back at the kitchen table, massaging her temple. 

“What a child.” 

“Uhuh. Just like her mother. Now hurry up and make your move.” Angela’s face was pressed against the table, grumbling in monotone indifference. She had made a promise to herself not to lose this game of dominoes, whatever the cost. 

“Really? You think she’s like me?” Fareeha pursed her lips, contemplating the words as Angela groaned, cursing herself for speaking up. Fareeha lightly touched her tattoo, her fingers gently tracing over the detailed ink as she contemplated her daughter. Although she hadn’t said it, she had voiced many of the same arguments to her own mother back in the day. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of a connection to her daughter’s complaints. Well. There was a good reason Ana didn’t let Fareeha get a tattoo as a child, and she wasn’t about to waver her parental authority just because she was the same as Hana a long time ago.  Making up her mind, Fareeha turned back to face Angela. “Sorry. Whose turn is it?” 

“...Yours.” Angela looked up, resting her chin on the table as she glared at her wife. 

“Right. I win.” Fareeha nodded as she set down a double five and a five-two, ending the game in a heartbeat. She stood up, pushing in her chair without noticing the frozen look on Angela’s face. “Suppose I’ll start getting dinner ready.” 

  
“Babeeeee?!! I’m sorryyyy!” Fareeha whimpered as she hit the bedroom door, sitting in the dark hallway wrapped in a blanket and close to tears. “Let me innnn! I’m sorryyy!” Another day in the pharmercy household drew to a close, the nighttime moon sitting full in the black sky. 


End file.
